


Another Day in the Paradise

by SophieDhampir9



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Cathy - Freeform, F/M, Lucy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieDhampir9/pseuds/SophieDhampir9





	1. Chapter 1

#  El Principio: Mentiras Blancas 

Esa tarde estaban Kev, Joe y Nick en el parque, cerca de su casa, componiendo a la antigua (sin tanta tecnología) una nueva canción (que seguramente sería un éxito), cuando de pronto Nick (aparentemente perturbado por algo que le pesaba en la conciencia), deja la guitarra a un lado y comenta, sonrojado y mirando el suelo.  
Nick: ¡Ay, ya no lo soporto! (mira a Kev con culpabilidad en sus ojos) Chicos, tengo una cita mañana, con la chica de la pizzería.  
Kev: (viéndolo extrañado) ¿Y qué tiene de malo?  
Nick: Que a ti te gusta, ¿o no?  
Kev: No, ¿cómo crees hermanito? Es linda, no lo dudo, pero sólo tiene 15 años. Además, yo tengo cita con Amanda hoy.  
Nick: (sin poderlo creer) Amanda... ¿nuestra vecina?  
Kev: Sí, (mirando el cielo, como recordando) ayer nos encontramos cuando sacábamos la basura, qué coincidencia ¿no crees?... Siempre supe que algo bueno resultaría de eso... Y bueno, la invité a salir.  
Nick: (ya más tranquilo, y ahora sonriendo) Así que los dos tenemos cita hoy. ¡Qué cool! ¿Y tú, Joe? ¿Sales hoy con una chica?  
Joe: (mintiendo, mientras tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con los dedos, como ignorando a sus hermanos)... sí, claro ("qué mentiroso soy")  
Kev: (suponiendo que mentía) ¿Con quién?  
Joe: (mirando hacia todos lados, en busca de una chica a quien invitar)... con... con...  
... con ella! la que está conversando con su amiga, allá del otro lado.  
Nick: (observándola) ¿Cómo se llama? No la conozco.  
Joe: (poniéndose de pie) Te lo digo cuando regrese, (mintiendo de nuevo) es que  
olvidé decirle la hora de la cita (yéndose a hablar con ella).

Mientras tanto, la susodicha, que se llamaba Annie, hablaba con su amiga Michelle, sentadas del otro lado del parque.  
Annie: ¿Los de allá no son los JoBros?  
Michelle: (viendo a Joe) Sí, y uno viene hacia acá.  
Joe: (llegando)... Hola! (saluda después de un rato, sonrojándose; no lo había notado, pero la chica era muy linda)  
Annie: (sonrojada también, con el corazón latiendo a mil y mirando el suelo) Hola... Joe.  
Joe: ¿Me conoces? [Pregunta más que estúpida xD]  
Annie: ¿Y quién no conoce a los JoBros?  
Joe: Entonces será más fácil... ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?  
Annie: (más sonrojada que antes)... No lo sé, creo que tengo planes (haciéndose la interesante)... ("¡Joe, de los JoBros, me invito a salir!")  
Michelle: (inventando de la nada, pues sabía que Annie no tenía nada que hacer) Descuida, Annie, yo cuido a los gemelos Mike y Jake por ti...  
Joe: (apurando la conversación, después de todo sus hermanos sólo pensaban que él iba a arreglar la hora de la cita)... A las nueve en el cine, ¿te parece?  
Annie: De acuerdo... Ahí estaré...

Joe vuelve con Kev y Nick, que habían continuado con la composición [los fans no podemos esperar ^^]  
Nick: ¿Ya arreglaron todo?  
Joe: (tomando su guitarra)... Sí.  
Kev: (dándole un vistazo) Entonces tienes cita con…?  
Joe: ("no pregunte su nombre, debo ser muy estúpido!")... una chica muy hermosa...  
Nick: ¿No tiene nombre?  
Joe: Claro que lo tiene, pero eso a ti no te importa... =P  
Kev: ¡Joe y sus misterios! ¡Qué novedad!

Esa hubiera sido la noche perfecta para Annie, de no ser por la sorpresa que su madre le tenía preparada cuando llegó a su casa.  
Mamá: Annie, hoy tenemos cena familiar, vienen tus abuelos... No hagas planes.  
Annie: (sorprendida y enfadada, pero tratando de sonar calmada) Mamá, tengo cita hoy... con Joe, de los JoBros.  
Mamá: (enojada) [qué carácter de la señora] Podrías tener cita con el Papa, y aun así  
no te dejaría faltar a la cena... Sabes que a tus abuelos les queda poco.  
Annie: (ironizando)... ¿Y por qué yo querría salir con el Papa?  
Mamá: (colérica) ¡No me discutas! ¡Estas castigada por una semana!  
Annie: (llorando y corriendo a su cuarto mientras gritaba) ¡Qué injusta eres!

Esa noche, Joe esperó por Annie hasta las doce junto al cine, con su mejor tenida "casual", pero ella no apareció. Frustrado, se volvió a su casa.  
Kev: (abriendo la puerta cuando Joe entraba) ¿Cómo te fue hoy?  
Joe: (haciendo a su hermano a un lado y caminando hacia la escalera) ¡Tan bien que no puedo esperar la próxima cita!  
Kev: Nick aún no regresa... ¿Lo viste por ahí?

Joe no respondió, ya se encontraba en el segundo piso, y a juzgar por el fuerte portazo que dio, ya se había entrado a su cuarto.

Mamá Jonas: ¡Joe, te he dicho que no golpees así la puerta!


	2. Chapter 2

#  Encuentro Inesperado 

La cita de Nick con Lucy, la chica de la pizzería, era a las ocho en punto, cuando ella terminaba su turno. Nuestro amiguito la fue a esperar afuera del local, con un ramo de flores, pues quería darle una sorpresa romántica. Realmente esta chica le gustaba mucho, desde el primer momento que la había visto, cuando les preguntó a los tres qué se les ofrecía para comer hace unos días atrás. xD

Lucy: (saliendo de la pizzería) Nick! Qué lindo que estés a tiempo!... Llevas mucho esperando?

Nick: No, llegué hace sólo cinco minutos… (era mentira, la había estado observando desde afuera desde hace una hora mientras ella atendía las mesas… qué psicópata! Ni modo, así es el amor a veces ^^)… Toma (sacando las flores que tenían escondidas tras su espalda y entregándoselas), para ti.

Lucy: (recibiéndolas) qué hermoso detalle!... Y… adónde vamos?

Nick: mmm… podríamos comer pizza… (Sonriendo pícaro y recordando la primera vez que las comió en ese local) me gustan tanto las pizzas de aquí!

Lucy: ay, Nick! Qué bobo! Trabajo aquí, nada peor que una cita en tu trabajo… Te parece si vamos a tu casa?

Nick: ¬¬… a mi casa? Por qué?

Lucy: (mirando el suelo y moviendo un pie, como niña caprichosa)… pues, que creo que a esta hora tu casa debe ser un lindo sitio, con tus hermanos ahí, ya sabes…

Nick: quieres conocer a mis hermanos?... =P Hoy no se puede, tienen cita también

Lucy: (desilusionada)… mmm…

Nick: (tomándola de la mano que ella tenía libre)… vamos a caminar, será divertido. Podemos ver el atardecer desde el mirador…

Lucy: ok

 

//En el mirador, cuando atardecía, sentados por ahí//

Nick: qué lindas son estas cosas… la naturaleza, todo! ^^

Lucy: (visiblemente menos emocionada que él, casi aburrida, en un susurro)… sí…

Nick: (tratando de tomar su mano)… y son más lindas si tú estás conmigo…

Repentinamente se oyen pasos detrás de ellos. Lucy se voltea rápidamente para observar antes que Nick alcance a tomarle la mano... pff… Cuando ve al recién llegado, se sonroja como un tomate y su corazón se descontrola… Sin embargo le molesta darse cuenta que el chico que acababa de interrumpir la acción no venía solo. Tras de él aparece una chica, pelirroja, muy linda. Vienen tomados de la mano y sonriendo, aún no se han dado cuenta que interrumpieron algo.

Nick: (extrañado) Kev? Qué haces aquí? ¬¬… (“acaso no puedes vivir sin vigilarme?”… “soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme yo solo”)

Kev: (sorprendido por encontrarse con su hermanito ahí)… creo que no somos los únicos a los que nos gustan los atardeceres… (Amanda ríe a su lado)… Bueno chicos, no los interrumpimos más, sigan con lo suyo… (Mirando a su cita) Amanda, debe haber otro sitio para ver el cielo, ¿vamos?…

(Se van)

Lucy: (observando a Amanda y destellándola con la mirada)… quién es ella? Su novia?

Nick: ¬¬… da igual… (Piensa “en qué estábamos?”)… (Intenta tomarle la mano otra vez)

Lucy: (se pone de pie rápidamente)… vamos a otro lado, quieres?...

Nick: y el atardecer?... ya casi acaba!...

Lucy: (llevándose una mano a la cabeza)… me siento mal, quiero irme a casa…

Nick: (triste y poniéndose de pie también)… de acuerdo… (Le da un vistazo al atardecer, que ya casi termina)… qué hermoso estuvo!

 

//En la puerta de la casa de Lucy//

Lucy: gracias por la cita, fue linda…

Nick: No la haces bien mintiendo xD…descuida, otro día será mejor, lo prometo…

Lucy: (ilusionada de pronto… qué raro! Ya no se siente mal!) podríamos juntarnos mañana en tu casa, a ver alguna peli… HSM estaría bien (propaganda! *o*)

Nick: puede ser… ahí te aviso… (Se le acerca, intentando besarla)

Lucy: (alejándolo con las manos)… no creo que algo así sea buena idea… (se entra a su casa)… buenas noches!...

Nick: ¬¬… qué mal me fue! Ni un beso!... Ni siquiera pude tomarle la mano otra vez!

Mientras él reclamaba alejándose de la casa de Lucy, una joven que caminaba junto a su bici se detiene a su lado.

****: Nick?... tanto tiempo sin verte!... has crecido mucho!

Nick: Hola!…disculpa, no te vi antes, casi nos dimos un buen choque…

****: Me di cuenta… ibas distraído reclamándole al cielo…

Nick: ¬¬… no inventes! No era tanto!

****: (Con una tierna sonrisa)… vamos a caminar? Te servirá para distraerte de tus problemas, te lo aseguro…

****: (Sonriendo también, pero sin dejar de pensar en su amada Lucy)… está bien…


	3. Aturdimiento Temporal

#  Aturdimiento Temporal 

Cathy era una antigua amiga de Nick. Fueron compañeros de clase por dos años, pero eso duró hasta que ella tuvo que cambiarse a una escuela pública, por problemas económicos que le impedían continuar pagándose la privada.

Desde entonces se veían cada vez menos; todos los fines de semana primero, dos veces al mes después, y ahora con suerte algunas pocas veces al año. La distancia, los conciertos de Nick y las nuevas amistades de Cathy los habían alejado a uno del otro… hasta hoy.

 

Nick: … (buscando algo para preguntar, pues llevaban varios minutos andando en silencio)… ¿y qué haces por este lado de la ciudad?...

Cathy: vine a visitar a mi hermano mayor; vive aquí con sus compañeros de universidad

Nick: … (sin darle interés, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Lucy)…mira tú, ah…

De pronto, Cathy detiene la bicicleta. Nick se detiene por inercia.

Cathy: (mirando a Nick a los ojos y sonriéndole)… y me vas a decir por qué pedías justicia divina?

Nick: (algo desconcertado por la pregunta, pues todo este tiempo había estado recordando a Lucy, y ya ni sabía qué es lo que había hecho después de dejarla en su casa)… eh?...

Cathy: (riendo) ay, Nick!... ¡Tan despierto como siempre! (le acarició la mejilla)… aunque has crecido mucho, sigues tan tierno como te recuerdo…

Nick: (corriendo la cara, y desentendiéndose de la situación incómoda y de la pregunta al mismo tiempo)… (mira el cielo) esta muy oscuro, te iré a dejar a tu casa…

Cathy: (corrigiendo)… a casa de mi hermano

Nick: … es lo mismo…

 

Le verdad es que normalmente Nick era un chico mucho más simpático que hoy, sin embargo algo hacía que su mente divagara pensando en su idealizada Lucy una y otra vez… todo en ella era perfecto, su cabello rubio tan sedoso, su aroma a lavanda siempre fresca, sus ojos como esmeraldas, su cariño y amabilidad…

Cathy: ya llegamos

Nick: (despertando del embobamiento)… ah?...

Cathy: (ignorando el escaso interés de su acompañante) fue muy “grato” caminar juntos otra vez… ¿te veré de nuevo?

Nick: tengo concierto mañana. Puedes comprar una entrada, si es que aún quedan, y pasar a vernos tocar…

Esa actitud desconcertó a Cathy.

Cathy: (preocupada) mmm… ¿no crees que se te suben los humos a la cabeza?... tú no eras así… no reconozco esta faceta tuya.

Nick: no importa, sé que sigo siendo el mismo… buenas noche, Lucy

Cathy: =O ¿quién es Lucy?... ¿es por ella que estás así?...

Nick: … no me preguntes idioteces, adiós…

 

Poco después que Joe llegara a casa luego de su cita frustrada, apareció Nick, con cara de perro mezclada con pena y decepción… antes de entrarse, vio que Kev estaba en el pórtico de la casa de Amanda, conversando y riendo con ella, mientras ponía esa cara de idiota feliz que el amor hace que uno ponga. ^^

Una vez dentro, en la sala, vio a Frankie observando la TV. Instintivamente miró su reloj de pulsera, y dijo:

Nick: (dándose autoridad) “the man” (xD) es más de medianoche… a dormir!

“The man”: …papá me dio permiso, a cambio de buscar algo que se le había perdido

Nick: (acercándosele de a poco)… qué cosa se le perdió?

“The man”: las llaves de la monotena… cree que Joe las tomó. Fui a buscar a su habitación, una misión arriesgada de la cual me considero afortunado de regresar con vida…

Nick: (se detiene de pronto, un olor a suciedad lo golpea. Se cubre la nariz)… (con voz nasal)… “The man”, apestas!!!

“The man”: culpa a Joe! ¡Él no limpia su cuarto!

Nick: (aún con voz nasal) el cuarto de Joe es un asco, pero tú hueles a vertedero municipal… qué pasó??

“The man”: … ah, entonces creo que fue lo otro

Nick: ¬¬… lo otro?

“The man”: Kev iba a sacar la basura después de su cita, como le gusta hacerlo, pero vio a Amanda (la misma Amanda con la que había hablado recién =O) salir de su casa y me pagó para que yo la sacara, pero debía decir que él lo había hecho… así que le pedí el doble (agregó sonriendo)

Nick: (sin poderlo creer) l-lo sobornaste?

“The man”: un hombre tiene sus necesidades =)

Nick: ¬¬ dulces y golosinas?... mmm, ya a tu cama. En mis tiempos Mamá nos hacía acostar a las 10 en punto…

“The man”: Comprende, Nick, los tiempos han cambiado… a ti te tocaron los malos y a mí los buenos, qué suerte, no? xD

 

Esa noche, cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, Joe dormía plácidamente en medio de su basural… cuarto, digo… cuando de pronto una mano se aferra a su cuerpo y lo arroja al suelo. (ahora entiendo el miedo de Joe a ser golpeado mientras duerme ^^)

Joe: (adormecido)… qué haces en mi cuarto??


	4. Gracias Nick

#  Gracias Nick 

Nick: (con cara de idiota feliz… ya la conocen, cierto? xD)¿nunca te has enamorado??

Joe: ¬¬

Nick: ¿nunca has sentido que alguien es la persona que has buscando toda tu vida?... y al fin la encuentras

Joe: (bostezando)… ¿sabes qué hora es?

Nick: ¿has sentido la dicha de amar?

Joe: (mira su reloj sobre la mesa… intenta volver a su cama)

Nick: (lo detiene, Joe vuelve a sentarse junto a él en el suelo)

Joe: ¿tú no tienes sueño?

Nick: no ^^… creo que estoy enamorado, hermano =O

Joe: y eso a mí qué?... tengo sueño, mañana tenemos concierto… ¿no existen otras horas para hablar de esto?

Nick: (idealizando)… el amor no tiene hora ni edad xD

Joe: ¬¬… pero yo sí, y quiero dormir

Nick: (haciendo pucherito) … y me dejarás sólo con mi filosofía?

Joe: mmm… déjame pensarlo… sí! (vuelve a su cama y cierra los ojos, intentando dormir)

Nick: (se sienta sobre la cama y mira a su hermano)…

Joe: (percibe la mirada insistente sobre él)… qué? Aún sigues aquí?

Nick: debería irme?

Joe: ¬¬… quieres que responda esa pregunta?

Nick: sólo pido que hablemos

Joe: (enfadado) ¡y yo sólo quiero dormir!

Nick: si no hablamos ahora, mañana no voy al concierto…

Joe: (con el entrecejo fruncido) es una amenza?

Nick: y tú qué crees?

 

***

 

Joe: si no vas, cantaré yo solo… Kev me ayudará como segunda voz

Nick: ¬¬ sí, claro, ¿y tú crees que las fans no van a notar la diferencia?... ¿Quién cantará

S.O.S?

Joe: (ya rindiéndose)… ok, hablemos del “amor”

Nick: (feliz) es extraño, nunca me había sentido tan enamorado

Joe: (dando un bostezo) ¿y quién es la desafortunada?

Nick: ¬¬ afortunada, querrás decir

Joe: ¿y yo dije otra cosa? xD

Nick: como sea… Creo que me estoy enamorando de Lucy =O

Joe: la de la pizzaería… pero la conoces hace tan sólo…

Nick: tres semanas (interrumpió)… (poniendo cara de idiota) las tres semanas más felices de mi vida

Joe: (quejándose) nos llevaste a conocerla hace sólo días

Nick: sí, pero yo he estado comiendo pizza hace harto tiempo sin ustedes… (apretándose un rollo del estómago) ¿no se nota?

Joe: ¬¬ sí, se nota bastante… (poniéndose serio) aunque la conozcas hace tres semanas, eso no es amor, tal vez estás sólo algo confundido

Nick: ¿algo confundido? No, hermano, es amor, amor del verdadero

Joe: ¿y tú crees que a los quince años uno se enamora de verdad?... yo que tengo 18 siento que aún no he encontrado a alguien que me haga sentir enamorado completamente

Nick: ^^ tal vez no has encontrado a la persona indicada

Joe: ¿y se supone que tú la encontraste?

 

Esa noche hablaron hasta las 5 de la madrugada. Nick parecía no notarlo, sin embargo Joe no soportaba el sueño, y de vez en cuando se daba un cabezazo durante la charla nocturna. Cuando Nick al fin se fue a su cuarto (“creo que es algo tarde”, había dicho),

pasaron sólo dos horas antes que su madre entraba a la habitación de Joe y lo despertara.

Mamá Jonas (MJ): despierta, hijo. Tienen concierto hoy

Joe: (tapándose la cabeza con la almohada)… Mamá, casi no he dormido nada

MJ: a ver, hijo, tienes que ser responsable con tus deberes… ya, dame la almohada

Con algo de esfuerzo por parte de MJ y resignación de parte de Joe, él le entregó la almohada, aunque cubrió su cara con las sábanas.

MJ: (abriendo una ventana) ves que no era tan difícil?

Joe: mmm ¬¬

MJ: (mira a Joe de pronto y su rostro se deforma en una mueca asustada)… q-qué te pasó en la cara?

Joe: ah?

 

 

MJ: (espantada) hijo, tu cara… no dormiste bien?

Joe: (asustado y olvidando que tenía sueño) qué cosa?... =O

Joe se pone de pie y toma un espejo entre las manos. Se mira y grita al ver su reflejo.

Joe: (enojado, por no decir furioso xD) ¡Nick! ¡¿Dónde estás?!...

MJ: no grites así, hijo, es muy temprano para los escandalos… (se le acerca)… tu cara, ay, está fea hoy pero… se arregla, ya verás… =)

Joe: ¬¬ tenemos concierto hoy… ¿por qué justo hoy amanezco con esta cara de tres metros y llena de ojeras?

Joe decide ir al baño, a untarse cremas, en una de esas su cara se recompone. En el camino se encuentra con “the man”.

“The man”: (mirándolo y a punto de reírse)… ¿por qué la cara de trasero?

Joe lo fulmina con la mirada. En eso aparece Nick. A él, al parecer, las dos horas de sueño le hicieron bien, porque su rostro luce tan fresco y angelical como siempre.

Joe: (encarándolo)… mira cómo amanecí gracias a ti…

Nick: (le examina la cara)… no veo nada que no haya visto antes… ¿cuál es el problema?

Joe: =O ¿Que cuál es el problema? (repite enojado)… ¿acaso no ves las ojeras gigantes que tengo gracias a ti y tus charlas nocturnas sobre el amor?

 

El concierto comenzaba a las 10 de la mañana, ya que era para los más pequeños y todo el dinero recolectado sería donado a una fundación elegida con anterioridad. El aspecto fatal de Joe no mejoró ni con todo el maquillaje que le aplicaron antes del show; de modo que interpretó todos los temas con una apariencia que asustaba más que gustaba… Las fans no fueron las únicas que lo notaron, aunque les costara reconocer que su amado y perfecto Joe no luciera tan guapo como siempre.

De regreso en casa, Kevin encendió el televisor y se acomodó en un sofá junto a “the man”.

Kevin: ¡Chicos, estamos saliendo en la TV! (llamó cuando en las noticias del mediodía comentaban el espectáculo)… vengan a ver!!!

Nick corrió rápidamente y, dando un salto, se ubicó junto a Kev y Frankie. Joe se había ido directo a su cuarto, pues se sentía a morir. Sin embargo, los gritos de sus hermanos llamándolo terminaron por hacerlo ceder.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, escuchó lo que decían en la TV:

Periodista: … el espectáculo brindado por Jonas Brothers fue tan asombroso y de gusto de las fans como siempre, aunque nadie se explica por qué Joe Jonas traía ese aspecto tan desmejorado…

Joe: ¿ven?... ¡todos notaron mi cara de trasero!

“The man”: (comenzando a cantar) ¡cara de trasero! ¡cara de trasero!

Kev: ay, Joe, no te ves tan mal… todos tenemos nuestros días

Joe: ¬¬ sólo que este día debió tenerlo otro (miró a Nick)

Tocan el timbre de la casa.

Nick: deja de culparme y ve a abrir la puerta

Joe: ¿con esta cara?

Nick: ¿acaso tienes otra escondida por ahí?

Joe: ¬¬ muy gracioso

Nick: como siempre xD

Joe abre la puerta. Una tierna niña sonrojada al verlo le devuelve la mirada.

Joe: ¿tú?... ¿qué haces aquí?


End file.
